<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodies Are Weird by Shatterflowerdemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095870">Bodies Are Weird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon'>Shatterflowerdemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Banter, Discussion of body mods, Edge is a good boy and I will protect him until my dying breath, Edge is confused and horrified by human biology, F/M, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No pronouns used for Reader, Other, Pre-Slash, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has scars, Self-Indulgent, Typed in first person, Y'all talk about bodies in a park, can be read as platonic, discussion of surgical procedures, gender neutral reader, just mentioned, kind of a self insert for me, neither are detailed, no genitailia mentioned, nothing graphic, personal wish fufillment, reader has tattoos, thats the whole fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and edge talk about human bodies in a park while you watch the sunset. Human biology interests and horrifies him at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edge/reader, Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; You, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>crowhasoneshot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bodies Are Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's fluff but check the tags just in case.  </p><p>Undertale Tumblr: Shatterflowerdemon</p><p>Check my ao3 for more Undertale reader content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for inviting me out like this, Edge. I had fun." I say.</p><p>He flips on his side to look at me. We're stretched out on a classic red and white picnic blanket. I have a strong inkling that Edge had looked at human media for 'proper picnic materials,' the dork.</p><p>"You're Welcome, Thank You For Accepting The Invitation," he says back. I look back up at the sunset. It's warm out, and the grass underneath the blanket is cushioning my body unevenly. The sky gives a warm glow to Edges' bones. I can spot the suns' dying rays reflecting off his cheekbones. Unfortunately, his shadow blocks the light from reaching his hands. My eyes trail over the hand flat on the blanket. It props him up on his side, elbow bent. His eyelights feel heavy on me but not unpleasant. It's fair that I let him look at me while I do the same to him. It's hard not to want to look at Edge in all his glory. While I liked his cousins enough, they weren't as 'mellow' as Edge, so to speak. Edge had energy, but it was focused and precise. His intensity was a different flavor compared to Blue, or Papyrus. Besides, Edge had gone through some shit. That much was clear enough. I could feel it in the way he interacted with the world as if he was waiting for another shoe to drop. He held himself as if showing anything less than a perfect stature and confidence would be unacceptable. There were also scars on his skull. I wondered if there were more, we could swap stories. It's easier, to be honest about things like that with someone who had experienced similar things. There was less pity, and in a way, concern. It was nice and all to be cared about enough for people to ask for details, but it could be draining as well. They mean well but being looked at as a victim isn't always pleasant. With Edge, however, there was a respect component. it was the silent agreement of 'we can see how fucked up we each are, but we don't ask, and we don't try to save each other from something that's over with.' A sense of symbiosis.</p><p>"You Have Something On Your Mind," Edge says. I blink, and my eyes focus.<br/>"Just thinking about how I like chilling with you is all." he hums. It's uniquely Edge, vaguely Skeletor with an Edge flavored inflection. It sounded like a knife that could cut but also gently divide. Would it be too poetic if I said to myself that I wanted it to split me into the non damaged person he sees? Yeah, that's too emotional, forget it.</p><p>"May I Ask You A Question?" Edge asks me. I nod and hum in affirmation. I'm surprised when his phalanges raise to beside my face. I make no move to stop him, curious about where he's taking this. "You Humans Have So Many Ways To Modify Your Appearance, Why Did You?" I know he's asking out of genuine curiosity. Monsters didn't have hair dye, bleach, tattoos, and piercings before surfacing. There were still some hangups with body mods with them, it seems. Understandably, it could be a culture shock.</p><p>"Well, at a certain point, I didn't think the way my body looked suited me. I wanted to change it to align better with how I felt. So, I hacked it off and dyed it. I think you've seen how it looked before in pictures," I say, and he nods contemplatively, "I felt like id like myself better if I changed, so I did. it was kinda cathartic." His hand falls from my hair and unceremoniously lands on the blanket. I watch his eyelights roam my features.<br/>"Did it hurt when you decorated your skin?" he asks. I laugh to myself a little.<br/>"Sure, but it depended on what I had done and where," I say and roll up my sleeve for emphasis. I point to my favorite tattoo. "This didn't hurt very much, but the ones on the areas closer to bone hurt significantly more."<br/>His eyesockets blink, "Right, Sometimes I forget you humans have Bones," He says. Ooooh, this is interesting.</p><p>"Is it weird to think about?" I ask. he ponders it for a moment.</p><p>"A Bit, usually what you see is what you get with monsters considering our constitution. Our magic supplants what our physical forms cannot since the two are so entwined. Humans, however, are much like the green creature said, layers and layers of complexity."<br/>I laugh again. Shrek! This uptight skeleton with hot topic energy just referenced the first Shrek movie.</p><p>"I fuckin love that movie. Good analogy. Humans are weird as hell, I don't think most of us understand us either. Human biology alone is weird as hell, I think they discovered a new organ a few years back. Appendix's don't do shit. I think they should pay rent."</p><p>His skull crunches in confusion. "Appendix?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're this useless organ just chilling inside of us, unless it gets infected or some shit and needs to get taken out," I answer. he seems disturbed by this.<br/>"Taken out? You can remove a part of yourself? does it not matter?"</p><p>"Depends. If we get a heart taken out, we need a suitable replacement. The Appendix can be taken out easy peasy, and with little side effects, I think. We can live with one kidney, too. Some people donate them. Our organs stay good after a while post-death so, donors can give them to people in need. Assuming the donor didn't have fucked up tissue or something." I think I've disgusted him. he seems affronted.</p><p>"What?!" he sputters. I pat his shoulder.<br/>"Yeah, it's funny. This shit is all on google if you wanna look into it."</p><p>We lapse into silence again. I watch the sun dip ever closer towards the horizon. It won't be long now. Edge's phalanges clack on his phone. I don't understand how that works without fingerprints, but I guess it does anyhow. Five bucks he's either typing a note for himself later, texting sans, or googling human biology. I don't notice the absence of his typing until he's sitting up. His back rests against tree bark. I flip onto my back to look at him better. This change exaggerates our height difference, and he must have noticed it based on the quirk of his fangs. Fucker.</p><p>"I Like Your Body Modifications, Even If Your Species' Biology Is Odd To Me," he compliments, I think. I smile anyway, close enough to one. I know he means it. Edge is very blunt about things that reveal his feelings. If he says it, then he means it.</p><p>"Thanks, Edge. I like how you look too, even if I don't understand how you can use a phone without flesh," I say. His eyelights roll in his skull, but his cheekbones look off-colored. Oho, what's this?</p><p>"The same way you use a stylus on a screen, of course. I may be a skeleton, but I am magic," he says.</p><p>"My utmost apologies forgot you were a majestic organism not bound by evolution," I snark. He puffs indignantly, the tsundere fucker. The rest of the evening, we banter and enjoy the park until the cold drove us away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>